Why? Why did this happen?
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Why? why on the same night did she lose her whole world. Kagome/Shikamaru  i really hope you like  one-shot  disclaimer: dont own song or animas.  please review  thanks for reading


**Me: Hey Y'all. I'm back again… yeah I know I know and I am working on my Blood+ story as you read this. But it's hard work because the story it longer, But I'm not complaining. Anyway this is going to be another one-shot. It's going to be an Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. Kagome/Shikamaru.**

**Warning: They might be a little OC but it's to fit the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful Animas but I wish I did, I don't own the song either.**

**Song: I'm with you by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why … why did they have to leave?'<em>

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Kagome stood in the rain, the street empty for night had come a long time ago. As she stood there, her clothes soaked through, she looked at the house in front of her.

_Gone…_

Was the only word floating through her mind.

It happened 2 days ago. Kagome's older sister, Kikyo the prodigy of the Higurashi family, murdered her whole family plus some of her closer friends. After that she left, she just ran from the village after burning the house. Luckily some ANBU showed up to the seen before the fire killed Her, after getting Kagome to the hospital they went after Kikyo, the found her about 30 miles away from the village, dead, she had stabbed herself, no one knows why.

Slowly Kagome turned away from the house and walked to the bridge close by.

She sat on the edge of the bridge and stared at the water below. Thinking, waiting, hoping,

The past few months Kagome had become really close to a certain dark haired shinobe.

Kagome listened to the rain fall hoping she would hear his quite footsteps coming up the bridge. But no he didn't come.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Kagome cried into the night.

Why? Why did they all have to die?

Mom

Souta

Grams

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Her son Shippo even poor little Rin.

All gone, and they left her alone.

Wrapping her arms around her body to try and warm up Kagome looked back down into the water.

Why? Why? Why? She asked her self over and over again trying to figure it out.

"I need to get out of her, go somewhere and clear my head."

Standing up Kagome turned and walked away.

Away from the bridge.

Away from her house, or what used to be her house.

Away from the last of her friends.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

She found herself in a part of the village she didn't know, and had never been too.

Looking around she found that there was a few people around but none that she knew.

She didn't like it. This feeling, the feeling of being alone, the helplessness you get from it.

Alone, it was messing up her life, her attitude she needs someone to help with the loneliness.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

She ran as fast as she could to the training grounds. Wrapping her jacket closer to her body, she trained and practiced.

The rain washing away her pain, if only for the moment, but it would all come back.

That's where he found her, her longtime friend and team mate, Naruto.

He looked down at her and held out a hand, glancing at it she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

Off the ground and away from her worries, but I wouldn't last.

Naruto took Kagome to a field in a far part of the village and they just talked. And she felt the pain lessen.

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

No! it's not true, she did it because she was jealous.

No.

After reading the letter one more time Kagome let out a choked sob.

It was a letter to her, from her sister, Kikyo.

It said that if she is reading this then Kikyo must have already killed there family and friends and herself.

Why? Because she was jealous of Kagome.

Jealous of her friendship with Sasuke and Inuyasha.

Jealous of how pretty Kagome was, yeah she was jealous.

Why? Everything was getting better, now it is so confusing.

Why?

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

So, she did what she was best at, Running she ran away from Naruto and Sasuke.

She ran away from her Sensei, Kakashi, and her other teammate Sakura.

She ran through the cold, in till she ran into something… or someone

Looking up Kagome saw the Calm face of her secret crush, Shikamaru.

He looked down at her, and for a second there his eyes soften before he muttered a soft "troublesome" and gave her a hand up.

When she was off the ground, he gave her a once over, taking note of the red eyes and tear streaks on her face.

He inwardly shoke his head at what he was going to do but he was her friend.

"Kagome … do you want to go to my special place with me?" he asked.

She looked at him for a minute, before nodding yes.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

She took his hand and they walked to his special place hand in hand, both had a small smile on there faces.

Kagome glanced over at the lazy ninja, noticing the small smile, she let her smile widen a bit before looking forward again.

And that's how she spent a lot of her days now, spending time with the lazy, nonproductive and super smart Shikamaru.

_She might not know why but she now knows she can bounce back._

She's a lot better now, if you were wondering and people noticed too.

It wasn't in till about a month and a half after ward did he ask her out.

About 2 years after they started dating he proposed, and that brings up to were we are not.

5 years later, Kagome and Shikamaru and happily married and have 2 kids a 2 year old boy, Maruko and a 1 year old girl, Shirika.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well… what do you think, yeah I know not that great but I had this idea and I had to write it.<strong>

**Well anyway please review and give me a paring idea, I will only do parings with kagome in it so yeah.**

**Thanks **

_**on the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!**_


End file.
